1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying handle mechanism, and more particularly to a carrying handle mechanism for use in a carriage, an installation or the like of a portable equipment such as a projector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in a portable equipment, for example, in a projector for magnifying a picture and an image reflected on a chatty ray tube by means of a lens and for projecting the magnified picture and image on an appropriate screen, recesses for gripping by an operator's hands have been formed on both of right and left edges on a bottom surface of a body of the projector. When the portable equipment is moved and its layout is modified, some equipment are moved by gripping the recesses on the body with fingers and lifting the equipment. In other equipment, hand grips are screwed on both of right and left side surfaces of the body. In order to move and modify the equipment, these hand grips are gripped, whereby the equipment is lifted and modified.
When the recesses are provided on the bottom surface of the portable equipment body, the recesses provided on both of right and left sides on the bottom surface are only gripped with the fingers. Thus, the fingers are prone to be removed from the recesses. Disadvantageously, it is very difficult to hold the portable equipment body.
Furthermore, if the portable equipment such as the projector takes such an attitude that it is turned upside down, right-side down or left-side down, the portable equipment cannot be lifted. In fact, it is not therefore easy to use the portable equipment.
Moreover, if the portable equipment body is provided with a carrying handle screwed on the side surface thereof, there arise a problem in that a removal of the carrying handle is troublesome during non-use and another problem in appearance in that screw heads remain after the removal.
In addition, when the carrying handle is not removed, a space is required for the mounted carrying handle, and the appearance problem is still left.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6-89124 disclosed on Mar. 29, 1994 discloses a carrying handle mechanism in which the carrying handle is mounted to the portable equipment body through a rotating arm and a sliding groove and a pivot of the rotating arm is slid in the groove so that the carrying handle may be accommodated in the body at the time of accommodation.
However, in such a conventional example, it is difficult to retain the carrying handle fixedly in an accommodated position or a pulled-out use position because the carrying handle mechanism does not have a function for fixing a position of the carrying handle against the portable equipment body. Therefore if the portable equipment such as the projector takes such an attitude that it is turned upside down, right-side down or left-side down, the portable equipment cannot be lifted because the carrying handle easily and freely moves. In fact, it is not therefore easy to use the portable equipment.